


Jez

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorder, Fluff, M/M, porucha příjmu potravy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Jez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Jsou dva typy pohledů, kterými se John Watson dívá na Sherlocka Holmese.

Jedním je ten milenecký, kterým se dívá na toho muže a nachází takovou šťavnatost. Tajemnou linii beder jeho miláčka a tu prostopášnost, která ji následuje. Mohutnění těch štíhlých svalů na rukách a nohou. Stinná zákoutí toho ušlechtilého krku.

A pak je tu ten doktorův pohled, který se dívá na Sherlocka Holmese a to, co vidí, je mnohem méně lyrické.

_Jedna. Dvě. Tři._

Když se do Sherlocka John zamiloval, tak tohle John často v posteli dělával, nahlas a často. Počítal milencova vyčnívající žebra a pak zmlknul, těžká ruka spočívala klidně a ochranitelsky nad tím hladovým místem.

_Jen tolik a ne víc._

John to nikdy Sherlockovi neřekl. Nikdy pompézně nemluvil o tom, co by měl kdo dělat. John prostě šel a _udělal to_.

A byl to těžký boj. Aby donutil Sherlocka jíst, John hrál na jeho pýchu, na jeho aroganci, na jeho roztržitost. Podváděl ho, přemlouval ho, vyhrožoval. Nakonec nabídl své vlastní tělo jako lákadlo a... _ono to fungovalo_.

Sherlock jedl. A jedl. A jestli to bylo něco, o čem předtím zapomněl, _jak_ se to dělá, když už se to jednou pečlivě znovu naučil, tak v tom skutečně _pokračoval_.

A John, o tolik lepší než jen „úžasný“, to nové miláčkovo tělo vychvaloval. Štědře jej zahrnoval doteky, rozechvíval jej vzdechy. Obdivoval jej, lechtal, oblékal a svlékal. A říkal _miluji tě, miluji tě, miluji tě_. Ale slova, která nahlas neříkal, Sherlock slyšel nejjasněji:

_Pokud necháš své tělo znovu hladovět, lásko... Slibuju, že budu o hladu taky._

Sherlock má vlastně jen jeden pohled, kterým se dívá okolo sebe, ale ten celkem stačí. Vidí Johna, každý palec jeho vážného těla. A to, co vidí, bude vždycky opečovávat a bojovat za to, aby to ochránil.

A tak bude Sherlock jíst. _Bude jíst_.


End file.
